Barney: A Day at the Beach VHS 1989
Warning * The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law. Opening Previews * Barney Fan Club Opening Logos * Kids Edutainment Video Introduction * Sandy Duncan Intro Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "A Day at the Beach" * Executive Producer: Richard C. Leach * Producer/Director: John Grable * Concept: Sheryl Stamps-Leach * Creators: Sheryl Stamps Leach, M.A., Kathy Parker, M.A. * Co-Producers: Carol Adams-Bowers, Dennis DeShazer Ending Credits * Cast: Sandy Duncan, Brian Eppes, Leah Gloria, Salim Grant, Alexander Jhin, Bob Reed, Beckett Swonke, David Voss, Bob West, Jessica Zucha * Writers: Frank H. Olsen, Pat Reeder * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Stephen Bates * Music Assistant: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Produced by: The Backyard Beach * Assistant Directors: Larry Baker, Terrie Davis * Production Designer: Bill Bohnert * Art Director: Jamie Ruth Conner * Costume Designer: Ron Sheffield * Technical Supervisor: Dwin Towell * Technical Consultants: Walt Rauffer, Teddy Dangel * Second Assistant Director: Nome * Choreographers: Nick Felix, Sarah Larr, Penny Wilson * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: Doug Wilson * Post Production Audio Supervisor: David Boothe * Animators: Linda Johnson, Michael Fleming, Rudi Perez * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Lighting Directors: Bob Dracup, Bob Driskell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Engineer: Michael Haines * Audio: Tom Adler, Louis J. Bruno * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Camera Operators: Chris Brock, Jay Burney, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa * Script Supervisor: Laurie Harmon * Script Coordinator: Pamela Webber * Video: Bryan Keen * Video Engineers: Randy Breedlove, Scott Hamil, Cindy Speer * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Hutchinson, Ben Wilder * Production Office Manager: Mary Dennistoun * Studio Assistant: James Johnson * Casting Director: Shirley Abramson * Fantasy Sets: J. Conner Designs * Set Designer: Okowita * Floor Managers: Robin Mulford, Terrie Davis * Make-Up Artist: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Bonnie Clevering * Wardrobe Manager: DeDe Dunham * Music Recorded and Mixed by: David Boothe * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton Kid's Chorus * Director: Larry Haron * Musicians: George Anderson, Stephen Bates, Roland Elbert, Gene Glover, Jerry Matheny * Key Grip: Kerry Rike * Best Boy: Juan Romero * Electricians: Bill Greenberg, John Jacobie, Kent Land * Grip: Carl Stitt * Boom Operators: Stacy Brownrigg, Michael Henning, David Smith * Production Assistants: Beverly Girou, Allison Smith, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo * Crane Operators: Daniel Clear, Chris Thornton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Claire Sandford * Prop Master: C.J. McCormack * Scenic Supervisor: Craig Arneson * Scenic Assistant: Kevin Tarleton * Scenic PA: Travis Tyre, Nettie Weber * Stage Effects: Randy Moore * Third Coast Stunts: Grady Bishop * Set Decorator: Anita Dallas * Set Assistants: Don Clark, Steve Jordan * Computer Graphics "Birds" Matt Elson * Facilities by: ColorDynamics, Dallas * Copyright © 1989 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes Closing Logos * The Lyons Group Closing Previews (cont.) * Barney Fan Club Category:The Lyons Group Category:1989 Category:VHS Category:Kids Edutainment Video